1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to digital systems, and more specifically to an efficient technique for histogram generation.
2. Related Art
A histogram generally refers to a bar graph representing a frequency distribution of data values in a set of data. Typically, one axis of the bar graph represents different possible values or ranges, and the other axis represents the frequency (number of occurrences) of corresponding value/range.
It is generally desirable to generate a histogram while meeting various requirements, for example, quickly and in reduced number of processing cycles of a digital processing system.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.